villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heather Bogart
Heather Bogart is a one-shot thief on Henry Danger. She only appears in the episode "Diamonds Are For Heather" as the main antagonist of the foresaid episode. Personality and Criminal Record Heather is a young beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes who is a jewel thief. She has an extensive criminal record dating back to her teens, she has been arrested 6 times, with her first offense being breaking into a museum on September 19, 2007, stealing the Emma Stone on August 8, 2008, attempted burglary on October 18, 2010, theft of the Sapphire of Madagascar on March 22, 2011, along with two other arrests. She served time in Galcatraz Prison. She is 5'5, weighs 120 lbs, and has a slender build. Heather is not afraid to openly admit about her profession as a jewel thief, most likely because of her many convictions. Diamonds are for Heather Having been released from Galcatraz on March 3, 2018, Heather Bogart was a free woman once more and returned to Swellview, visiting the Museum of Jewels and Stools. Kid Danger, who was in a stake out with Captain Man to guard the Neal Diamond, begins flirting with her. She tells Kid Danger she likes jewels, and he even offers her a Captain Corndog. But Schwoz, Charlotte, and Jasper, having discovered Heather is a jewel thief, alert Captain Man right away, and he uses his laser to zap the corndog to smithereens, startling her. When the Captain tells Kid Danger that Heather is a thief, he initially doesn't believe him, until Heather herself confidently tells him it is so. Captain Man attempts to take her away but she slaps his hand and shows him her ticket to the museum. She even manages to take a corn dog away with a simple ruse of tiredness. She threatens the duo that she will steal the Neal Diamond when the museum closes and they can't stop her. She later gets another man's attention, and Kid Danger tries to warn him of Heather's criminal history, but he simply brushes it off and Heather promises him a date. Hours prior, Piper says she posted a video making her move to steal the diamond. Heather is not alone, however, as she hired two photographers to help her steal the diamond by using a bright "Hyper Gamma Light" flash to blind the heroes and everyone in the museum. Heather and the photographers wear sunglasses so they are not blinded by the flash. It goes as planned, and Heather would start hacking the display case passcode to steal the Neal Diamond. The heroes cannot see and Heather's photographers attack them with ease. Only Piper was not blinded by the flash when she left momentarily and sees Heather stealing the diamond while the heroes are getting whooped. Heather successfully opens the case and takes the diamond but Piper grabs her and prevents her from stealing it. Kid Danger grabs the camera and, as instructed with help from the Man Cave, takes a picture and blinds both Piper and Heather, who failed to put her glasses on in time. Heather attempts an escape and, after confusing Piper for the culprit, the heroes grab Heather and hold her. She cries in defeat. The Museum Curator sees the damage done inside and shows the police to Heather, who take her away to jail. Trivia *The episode she appears in is a reference to the James Bond movie Diamonds Are Forever. *Heather is based on Batman villain/anti-villain Catwoman. *Her prison number was H00042356. *She is the third female villain character Henry/Kid Danger had an attraction to, after Veronika and Noelle. Category:One-Shot Category:Thief Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Imprisoned